Dance With Me
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: Troyella. Troy and Gabriella's first date. Song-fic. Song Dance with me by Drew Seeley and Belinda.


Song: Dance with me by Drew Seeley ft. Belinda

°°°!°°°!°°°

Troy Bolton was waiting patiently for his friend and long-time crush, Gabriella Montez. She was about 15 minutes too late, but he knew she would come. _If Brie says she comes, she comes. _Troy thought with a smile. He was dressed in casual black pants, a black button up shirt and white suspenders. He didn't know why, but he really like suspenders at times. He ran his hand trough his now short, but still shaggy hair.

He took in his surroundings. It was a small, cosy restaurant. It was good for dates, but still appropriate for friends meetings. He sighed. For him, it was a date, but he knew for Gabriella it was just a friendly meeting, but that was about to change. Tonight he wanted to come out with his feelings for her.

He heard the door open and turned to see who it was. His jaw dropped. There she was… Gabriella in a beautiful, black baby-doll dress. Her dark brown locks down and wildly swaying down her back. Troy stood up with a smile, which grew into a full ledged grin when she returned it. They both leaned in and hugged.

Gabriella sighed. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Half way here I remembered I forgot my purse, so went back and well… sorry." She ended sheepishly.

Troy shook his head. "No, it's okay. Let's sit down." She nodded. Troy walked over and pulled her chair out for her. She smiled gratefully as she sat down, he doing the same just a few seconds after her. "You look beautiful, Brie." He stated with a smile.

Gabriella blushed. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." Troy grinned. Gabriella looked around in awe. "Wow, this place looks amazing."

Troy nodded. "Yeah it is. My cousin actually owns it. But he's not here tonight." A waiter came up to them.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton. How are you?" The waiter asked.

Troy smiled politely. "I'm fine, thanks. How are you?"

The waiter smiled back. "I'm fine. Who's your lovely lady?"

Troy grinned as Gabriella blushed. "This is Gabriella Montez, Brie this is John Dowen." He introduced. John nodded. He gave them the menu's and left again. They both opened it. "So what will you have?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know, you?"

"Probably just the Spaghetti Bolognese." He replied, putting his card down.

"I'll just have the same." Troy nodded and waved for John to come again. He came right away.

"John, we'll have the Spaghetti Bolognese and two glasses of your house wine." Troy ordered. John smiled, nodded and collected the menu cards. He took off, returning again with two wine glasses and a small bottle. He put them in front of them and poured them in. After a few minutes he came with their meals. With a last 'Enjoy your date' he left. Gabriella and Troy were both blushing.

They started their meals awkwardly but quickly began to have fun, while talking and laughing together. After they finished their meals, Troy got up and stuck his hand out. "Come on let's dance." He suggested. Gabriella took his hand, though a bit hesitantly. He dragged her to the middle of the restaurant, where a small dance floor was located. He put his hands around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He began to sway them lightly.

Troy chuckled. "I'm not much of a dancer, but I thought it'd fit." He explained.

Gabriella smiled and blushed as Troy pulled her a little closer to him. "Troy, um, this isn't just a '_friendly meeting' _right?"

Troy sighed. "Not for me, no."

Gabriella looked down. "Troy, I'm not sure if…-" She started but Troy put a finger on her mouth. The music in the background changed. Troy grinned at her as he began to sing. (_Troy, _**Gabriella, **_**both**_)

_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
_

Troy took a step backwards, releasing her.

_Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
M__y hand is out, just grab a hold  
_  
He stuck his hand out and Gabriella sang with him the next part.

_**Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream**_

Troy ginned as she took his hand.

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it stop, no  
_

He twirled her around and pulled her to him, dancing together.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente_

_Now I have you next to me  
_

He rested his forehead lightly on hers.

_Everything is how it should be, Oh  
Baby, don't fight the feeling_

_We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down  
Baby just keep on groovin'_

**As music fades away**_(as the music fades away)__**  
**_**My arms will keep you safe**_(they will keep you safe.)__**  
**_**It's just you and me**_(Just you and me._)_**  
**_**Dancing in this dream**_** (**__Dancing in this dream.)__**  
**_  
_Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
I know the feeling's real, I won't let it stop, _

_no _

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
_

**Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
**  
He wrapped his arms around her from behind. Gabriella turned her head to look up at him.

_Dance with me  
_**(I'm dancing with you)**  
_For this moment in time  
_**(My dreams have come true)**  
_My darling just dance with me_  
_**If for only one night**_

There was a small instrumental part, in which Troy spun her out.

_**Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me**_

_**Pudemos bailar eternamente**_

With the last word, he pulled her flush against him, his forehead on hers, their noses brushing. They both didn't notice people around them clapping and cheering, both too lost in each others eyes.

"Gabriella, be my girlfriend." He whispered.

Gabriella smiled. "I would love to." With a grin, Troy dove down and captured her in a kiss.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand, forget the world, will you dance with me_

°°°!°°°!°°°

A/N: Yay

Don't forget… **please don't add to favourites or author alert if you don't review. It takes no more than a minute, please!**


End file.
